1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus including an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, and particularly relates to an air bag module including an inflator housing having separate portions which are connected by a plurality of fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical air bag module includes an air bag, an inflator for inflating the air bag, and a housing in which the air bag and the inflator are disposed. The housing is connected with a portion of the vehicle such as the vehicle instrument panel and supports the air bag and the inflator in the vehicle. In the event of a vehicle collision, the inflator is actuated to direct inflation fluid into the air bag. The air bag inflates into a position to restrain the vehicle occupant from forcefully striking parts of the vehicle.
It is known to form the housing of two or more separate parts which are secured together. It is also known to connect the air bag to a retaining ring and to secure the retaining ring to the housing.